Alfa Romeo 145 2.0 Cloverleaf '98
|torque = 138.2 lb-ft |power = 148 BHP |displacement = 1970 cc |length = 4093 mm |width = 1712 mm |height = 1431 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Alfa Romeo 145 2.0 Cloverleaf '98 is a Road car produced by Alfa Romeo. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2. Colors There are twelve colors available for this vehicle: * Silver Gray Metallic * African Gray Metallic * Black * Alfa Red * Proteo Red Metallic * Zoe Yellow Metallic * Minerva Green Metallic * Artic Green Metallic * Syrios Blue Metallic * Fantasy Blue Metallic * Atoll Blue Metallic * Cosmos Blue Metallic In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: The clue for anyone who's just been overtaken by an Alfa Romeo 145 is the innocent-looking four-leafed clover badge mounted on the tailgate and sills. This is the good luck symbol which has been attached to every Alfa race car since 1925, and which today marks out one of the company's most potent performance models - the 145 Cloverleaf. Hidden beneath the three-door 145 Cloverleaf's controversially peculiar bodyshell is a chassis that's honed to be as entertaining on tight and twisting roads as it is flat out through a set of sweeping curves. For starters the power-assisted steering is incredibly sharp - it takes just a race-car-like 2.2 turns to swing from lock to lock. The 145's suspension mirrors that used on the Alfa GTV and Spider, with MacPherson struts matched by offset coil springs and an anti-roll bar at the sharp end plus longitudinal trailing arms also stabilised by an anti-roll bar at the rear. Furthermore the ride height is dropped by 10 mm over standard 145s to give a flatter, harder, more roll-resistant ride. Power is fed to the front wheels via low-profile 195/55 tyres on 15-inch wheels, without the aid of a traction control system. Transmission is a short-throw five-speed manual gearbox while the strong ventilated disc brakes are enhanced by ABS anti-lock. At the heart of the Cloverleaf experience is a charismatic-sounding two-litre Twin Spark engine. This advanced four-cylinder 16-valve unit comes kitted out with high-tech features such as two spark plugs per cylinder, balancer shafts, variable valve timing and a variable inlet manifold to give constant push throughout its rev range. What's more, power also betters the majority of rival fast hatchbacks with 155 BHP developed at 6,400 rpm. Swift figures of 0-62 mph in 8.3 seconds and a 130 mph top speed mean that the 145 Cloverleaf has been providing performance aplenty to entertain European hot hatch drivers since its launch in 1996. Acquisition GT2 The player can purchase this car at the Alfa Romeo dealership for 29,320 Credits. Pictures File:Ia45nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Alfa Romeo Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars under 4200 mm